


The Darkest Love

by snowstar



Series: The Devil You Know [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Baby Demons, Harvey is the devil, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mike is constantly swaying between love and fear, Rosemary´s Baby Suits Style, blood (did I mention ferocious birth?), explicit sexual scenes in later chapters, ferocious birth, supernatural sex (hey - Harvey is the devil!), this is NOT a kid fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is an exceptional lawyer. He´s an exceptional man. Mike loves him for that. But he just realizes that Harvey is also the darkest of all beings when Harvey confronts him with the unspeakable fact that Mike is expecting his child. The devil´s child. </p><p>This is practically Rosemary´s Baby Suits Style. And yes – it´s exactly what happens, when a Harvey/Mike fan watches Patrick J. Adams in said movie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank You to nevergone for her beta work on this!!! If you ever want one of your fics to be translated into German or something I´m your girl! *waves and smiles*

 

_“…God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into hell and committed them_

_to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgment…” ([2 Peter 2:4](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=2+Peter+2%3A4&version=ESV)_ _)_

 

_************************************_

Mike was screaming in pain. The room was dark and the sheets on the bed he lay on were soaked with his sweat. His body felt as if it was in flames.

“Why did you do this to me?” he panted into the darkness.

The dark haired man who stood right next to the bed let his fingertips wander over Mike´s naked body and then rested them on his stomach.

“Even I can acknowledge when _he_ created something beautiful. And as he lets me wander on his earth I am free to take some of these things and make them mine. To a certain degree.”

Another wave of searing pain went through Mike´s body and made him spasm. In all his agony his mind tried to break free. Flashbacks of memories flooded his brain, torn pictures of experienced happiness from a life so far away from here. Sunshine and rain and his parents on his 10th birthday. His grandma reading good night stories and kissing him on his forehead. Trevor and Jenny and laughter filling the air. And Harvey. Harvey…

“Harvey,” Mike breathed out in an attempt to drag the memories into the present.

“That´s just one of countless meaningless names I gave myself in thousands of years.”

Mike blinked at the dark figure standing next to him.

“Wasn´t meaningless to me…,” he confessed weakly.

“I know. That´s why I picked you.”

Fingertips were gently stroking Mike´s stomach and wandered down to the inside of his thighs.

“You were so adorable. So in love. I can´t resist when one of his creatures starts to fall for me.”

Mike closed his eyes in terror, his body visibly shaking at the image of what he had done. What he had let this thing do to him.

“I was in love with _Harvey_ ,” he screamed or rather wanted to. A fruitless attempt because his body was already too weak.

“I was in love with Harvey,” he repeated, his voice small. “You just used me.”

 The man´s hand went back to Mike´s stomach. He pressed his palm flat on it.

“Who says I haven´t loved you? That I didn´t conceive this,” he pressed harder on Mike´s stomach,”…with love? Mortals always believe I´m not capable of love. That I´m literally the opposite of love. It´s not true. I hate. And I love. Just like _him_.”

Mike put a shaky hand on his forehead in an attempt to wipe the salty sweat away to keep it from running into his eyes.

“I don´t believe in God.”

“By now you don´t have to _believe_ anymore. You _know_ …”

“No, I don´t.”

Mike shook his head desperately.

“I just believe that if God would exist he wouldn´t allow a thing like you walking among us. Doing _this_ to us!”

His hands went to his belly and he could feel that thing inside him move.

The man laughed silently.

“Ah, this is a speech I heard so often. Mortals never think this through.”

He bent down to Mike and his face lingered over the young man´s one.

“Do you want to know the truth - Mike? He realized that he needs me. Because he knows he can´t exist without me in your world of polarization. There is no light without darkness…”

Another wave of pain captured Mike´s body. His screams echoed in the room as it swept over him and he arched his back.

The demon ran his hands over Mike´s chest as the pain slowly mercifully subsided.

“I know. It hurts. It hurts you even more than all the women I picked for this. It´s just because your beautiful soul decided to be reincarnated in a male body in this life.”

Mike´s chest was heaving up and down.

“It will kill me. Right? This thing inside me.”

The demon with the face of the man Mike had loved more than any other person in his life nodded tenderly at him. His fingers were stroking Mike´s cheek as he started to speak.

“Me and my kind, we aren´t monsters Mike, whatever you might think. My children never kill mortal women when they give birth to them. We don´t kill for no reason. We accept his creation. It´s just your male body…”

Mike swallowed, thankful for not being in excruciating pain at this very moment.

“My male body…?”

“You have to understand…it wants to come out. And you are not able to give birth.”

“Oh God…”

“Shhh,” the demon hushed him. ”I can´t change it. It will soon be over. When my child has realized that putting your body in labor isn´t of any use it will search for another way…out.”

The demons gaze fell at Mike´s stomach and Mike´s eyes went wide with renewed terror as he realized what meaning these words held.

“No….No…It will… rip my body apart?” he asked, his voice soaked with fear.

“I never picked a man for this before,” the demon evaded his question. “But I wanted you so much. The moment I realized I could have you…”

Mike writhed on the sheets, tears of fear running down his cheeks. He put his arms around his own body, holding himself just for the mere reason to be held at all.

“ _You_ started all of that. _You_ seduced me…”

“I seduced you because I knew you would let me. Because you wanted this friend, this father figure, this mentor. This _lover_. You wanted to be bonded to him.”

“Harvey,” Mike cried out, desperately, the words he just heard putting him in even more pain, now that he had to realize there wasn´t a real Harvey he could cry for, and worse - that there had never been one.

The demon ran his fingers slowly through Mike´s hair and a smile appeared on his face.

“You really loved him. That man I personified...”

Mike closed his eyes and kept them shut. His mind was on the verge of breaking under the pressure of dealing with all the facts he had become aware of since just yesterday. Since this pain had started inside his body. Since Harvey had taken him in his arms and told him that Mike was expecting his child. Mike had actually laughed for a minute, had even told Harvey if this would be a subtle insinuation that he wanted to become a father he was open to talk about the options they had. But then, without any warning, Harvey had changed into something so unspeakable right in front of Mike´s eyes that every other human being would have lost their mind in an instant.

Mike opened his eyes again as this fresh memory started to capture his mind. He blinked again into the darkness and a mad thought began to spread in his head. And for all it was worth, everything inside him started to cling to that image.

He looked at this face. Harvey´s face. Harvey was here. He wasn´t alone. Harvey was here and he would care for him and protect him and lead him out of this.

He stopped crying as he whispered Harvey´s name again while he looked into his eyes.

“I love you,” he said quietly. “I love you, Harvey.”

And then Harvey bent down and kissed him. Harvey licked over his lips until he made Mike open his mouth and he was able to slip his tongue inside. And Harvey didn´t stop until Mike kissed back with all the force he was able to manage in his weakened state, until Mike´s arms slipped around Harvey´s neck and then went down his back.

“Take me with you,” Mike cried, his mind already partly broken. “Don´t leave me here alone. I want to be with you.”

Harvey retrieved his head and looked him in the eyes.

“Please,” Mike begged. “I can´t be without you. I _don´t_ _want_ to be without you. Ever.”

“Do you want to commit yourself to me?” Harvey asked and Mike couldn´t understand why Harvey asked him such a question. He would do whatever Harvey wanted him to.

“Yes. Yes, I want to. Harvey…”

Harvey laid his palm on Mike´s forehead.

“Mike. Fight it. Insanity is one way to go and hide from me at a place where I can´t reach you and I can´t bring you back. I´m not allowed to touch your mind.”

Mike´s hands shook as he took them from Harvey´s body. His gaze got empty and then he closed his eyes again.

“Harvey. Harvey. Harvey…”

The name became a mantra on his lips, silently whispered into the darkness, keeping his mind from breaking completely. Suddenly there were arms around his body which weren´t his own and finally he was held.

“I didn´t lie to you, Mike,” he heard Harvey´s voice. “I loved you when I conceived my child. I still feel that way. But you have to come back to yourself. Only then you can decide and it will be valid.”

There were lips pressed on the top of Mike´s head and a whisper at his ear.

“Come back!”

Mike turned his head slowly towards the face of the man who was holding him. He blinked a few times as if he just had waken up and frowned.

“Harvey…”

The man shook his head slowly.

“No. You know who I am. What I am.”

A confused expression went over Mike´s face as he tried to put the pieces together. When his mind started to function properly again his face contorted in terror.

“You are…,” he started but the words stuck in his throat.

The man who had been Harvey for some merciful minutes put his arms tighter around Mike´s body and looked straight into his eyes.

“Say it!”

Mike was frozen in his arms, unable to answer.

“Say it,” he nearly yelled at Mike. “Realize it!”

“The devil…,” Mike cried out, more terrified than ever, his blue eyes watering again. A second later he felt absolutely exhausted.

“Good,” the man stated and bowed forward to kiss Mike´s forehead. Mike didn´t even fight him anymore.

“But I can be Harvey again. If you want to. If you commit to me. Be mine!”

Mike shivered viciously. He looked at that pretty face. Harvey´s face. He had so often looked at it and had felt ridiculously happy. The nights they had spent together, the mornings they woke up in Harvey´s bed. Harvey calling him puppy and making him breakfast and letting him rest his head on his chest when the day was done. Harvey who had loved him.

His thoughts were suddenly ripped into pieces as a huge wave of pain shook his body. It was even more intense than before and it didn´t subside anymore. There was movement inside his stomach and then he felt a stinging pain right in his belly. He screamed again, clinging to the man who still held him, no matter if this was Harvey or not or if Harvey had just been a part of him.

“It begins,” the man stated, gently stroking Mike´s head.

He held Mike close and Mike curled tightly into him. He didn´t bother to think about anything anymore, wasn´t able to concentrate on nothing but the never ending pain.

There was a strange sound and by that time Mike felt wet heat spreading over his body. When he pulled himself out of Harvey´s embrace and looked down he saw his stomach slashed from within and immense amounts of blood on his body and the bed before everything finally mercifully went dark.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments on Chapter 1!

Harvey held the little demon in his arms, cradling it carefully. Tiny claws tried to grab the lapel of his suit jacket while a still weak voice attempted to make first sounds.

“I know,” he whispered to it, “it was exhausting for you.”

He turned around and looked at Mike´s torn body, lying motionless on blood soaked sheets. The little thing in his arms started to chirp desperately.

“Hush,” he told it, ”there was no other way.”

He turned around and laid his child into the cradle a few steps away from the bed. It didn´t want to let go of him at first, but then calmed itself and started to lick Mike´s blood from its skin which was just as red.

Harvey stood there, motionless for a short while, watching the little demon before he made the decision.

He turned around again, stepped closer to Mike´s dead form and then waited silently for it to happen.

When the silver lines slowly began to leave Mike´s body through nose and mouth Harvey captured the shiny threads of light in his left hand and kept them from ascending.

He looked at Mike and smiled tenderly.

“I can´t let you go yet. I don´t want him to take you away from me so easily. You didn´t have a chance to decide.”

He put his right hand over Mike´s ripped stomach and concentrated on the rush of energy inside him. Despite what humans may think, even his power was limited and it took him a lot to repair the dead body of a mortal. Many souls would be necessary to compensate the energy he would lose over this action.

As he felt the heat rushing through his supernatural body and his energy flowing through his hand right into Mike, the gaping wound slowly started to close. 

Harvey dragged it out as long as he could, until his body started to ache and he had reached the limits of his power. When he looked up his hand was shaking but Mike´s body was unharmed again.

He retrieved his hand and waited a few seconds before he released the fine threads of light from his other hand.

Mike´s soul immediately soared up until it was midway between ceiling and floor and then suddenly stopped on his way upwards, just lingering there.

“Right,” Harvey whispered to it, “Come back. Your body is still able to hold you inside.”

A few more moments passed without anything to happen but then suddenly the silver lines went downwards and back into Mike´s body, sliding in through nose and mouth just the way they had left it.

Mike woke up with a silent scream, his eyes wide open and his chest heaving as if he couldn´t get enough air into his lungs.

His body was still shaking as he turned his head and his gaze fell on Harvey.

Then he seemed to become truly mad.

“No,” he shook his head in wild denial, “No… This was over. I saw the blood. I saw my stomach. I remember…”

“You remember yourself dying. Yes, it´s true. You died. In my arms. I held you the whole time.”

“But…,” Mike got up, his hands rushing to his belly, finding no wounds.

Harvey sat down next to Mike.

“You did _that_ ?” Mike asked, bewildered.

“I healed your body,” Harvey confirmed.

Mike still stared down at his belly where the little demon had slashed him from within as a last desperate attempt to get out.

“Why did you tell me I had to die?” he asked with a thin voice. “Why did you do that? Did you like my fear? Did you like to torture me just a little more?” His body shook again viciously.

“You asked me and I told you the truth. And it was the truth, Mike.”

Mike turned his head and looked at Harvey.

“But I´m not dead. Why am I not dead? Why did you make me come back?”

Harvey shook his head slowly.

“I never could make you come back if you would be really gone. You were still here. Somewhere in between…”

“But…why?”

“You said something to me. And I told you what you could have again. But then your time was up and you couldn´t decide anymore.”

Mike frowned, all the time he had been mostly in terrible pain and his memory was blurred. The thing that was quite clear though was the part where Harvey had been there, his Harvey, kissing him. First gently, then with all his usual passion and it had been the only moment Mike had felt happy again.

He thought further, tried to remember what had happened after that. He saw himself begging Harvey to stay or at least to take him with him. He saw himself making promises he didn´t understand, promises about commitments and…

As his mind realized the meaning of all of this Mike nearly jumped from the bed. As bizarre as it was that he almost got used to sitting next to the devil himself, talking to him like if this was not _The Beast_ , this was something that brought the pure dread back.

“No,” he screamed at Harvey, jumping up, “No, I am not committing to you. Never. You may as well slash my body again and let me die.”

Harvey looked at him with a calm expression.

“I wouldn´t do that even if you turned away from me.”

“Turn away from you?”

Mike put his hands on his head and ran them over his face. The whole situation was intangible, yet his mind began to summarize the facts for him, now that he wasn´t in excruciating pain or in mind destroying terror anymore.

He had been in love with a man which had been a novelty itself. He had never felt anything similar for a guy, needless to say that even being intimate with Harvey had been a challenge for him at first. And when things finally settled and his life with Harvey began he was able to experience a short time of unbridled happiness before everything crumbled in the light of an unspeakable revelation that went beyond the limits of a human mind.

A faint chirping a few steps away ripped him out of his thoughts. He looked up, frowning and then a shaky breath escaped his mouth as his gaze fell on the cradle.

“Good God,” he shuddered.

Harvey stood up, gripping one of the less blood stained sheets from the bed and approached Mike. Standing behind him he laid it around Mike´s shoulders and covered his still naked body.

Mike kept staring at the cradle like in a stupor as Harvey guided him back on the bed.

“That…that…thing,” he began his sentence but couldn´t complete it.

“It´s my child, Mike.”

Mike couldn´t avert his gaze from the cradle.

“It´s your child as well,” Harvey continued, whispering into Mike´s ear.

Mike closed his eyes and shuddered again, a feeling of nausea rising in his body.

The chirping got perceptibly louder and started to echo in the room. It was like as if it responded to both of their voices and wanted to be heard as well.

“It wants to get to know you,” Harvey said and stood up again, moving towards the cradle. “It felt sad that it had to make you leave before it was able to get to know you.”

Mike put his hands up in a deprecating way, his eyes wide.

“No. Don´t…I don´t want to…”

“You don´t want to see it?”

Harvey had already taken the demon out of his cradle and came back to Mike, holding the little bundle in his arms.

As he stood right next to him again Mike couldn´t face him and just looked to the side, swallowing hard.

“You don´t even want to take a look at it?”

In the corner of his eye Mike saw the bundle kicking against Harvey with what seemed to be legs and a small part of him almost was relieved that there were legs at all instead of God knows what.

The chirping had become desperate and was about to reach a tone that was almost as loud and pervasive as the crying of a human baby who felt neglected.

“Mike,” Harvey´s voice was soft and persuasive, “it just wants to get to know you. I laid my children into the arms of all the women who gave birth to them.”

“I´m not a woman,” Mike replied quietly, still not facing Harvey or the baby.

Harvey sighed and started to cradle the little thing to calm it down.

Some minutes passed and the chirping slowly got quieter and quieter until it had fully subsided.

Harvey took a step back towards the cradle before Mike´s voice broke the silence again.

“Is there anything of _me_ inside…this?”

At the sound of Mike´s voice the faint chirping seemed to return again and the bundle began to move.

“Yes Mike, there is something of you in it. Because of you it is mortal. And I will have to let it go when its time has come.”

Mike looked up, for the first time since Harvey had brought the little thing near to him.

There was a delicate smile on Harvey´s face at Mike´s reaction, his right hand waved in the split of a second over the visage of the demon, too fast for Mike´s human eye to see or just even to notice it before he bent down and laid the bundle in Mike´s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first two because I needed Harvey to explain a few things to Mike...and of course he has a lot of history.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments on chapter 2! This really keeps me going!

A flash of unknown emotions swept over Mike as he was able to take the first look at his child. It was the cutest, most beautiful _human_ baby he had ever seen in his life. Light blue eyes, very similar to his own ones, stared at him with curiosity and tiny little hands with even tinier little fingers tried to reach for him. Its skin was so white it was almost glowing.

Mike hadn´t realized that his eyes had filled with tears until they had run down his cheeks.

“It is so beautiful,” he whispered more to himself than to Harvey.

There was a hand on Mike´s shoulder and a thumb stroking the back of his neck.

“It´s just as beautiful as you.”

Mike swallowed thickly, overwhelmed by emotions he hadn´t experienced before.

The baby had managed to grip some part of the sheet that covered Mike´s naked body and tugged gently at it. Driven by an unknown instinct Mike shoved the sheet away and let it touch his skin just above his heart. The little thing cried out in sheer happiness.

For what seemed like an eternity Mike just looked at it, cradled it, whispered to it until its light blue eyes closed and it fell asleep.

Harvey wanted to take it out of his arms again to lay it back into the cradle but Mike refused to give it away, still holding it close to his body.

“Doesn´t it need food?” Mike asked him, his parental instincts setting in completely.

Harvey had taken his seat on the bed, close to him and the baby demon.

“It will eat. Later.”

“But…,” Mike looked up, a bit anxious, “I think it should eat now. It seems to still be weak.”

“Trust me Mike, it will eat later. Anyway, you are not able to feed it.”

“Oh…,” Mike looked down at his own chest and got almost ashamedly aware of another deficiency his male body held in this.

“How will it get food then?”

“I will take it with me. And I will take care that it can grow and become strong.”

Mike seemed to be almost shocked and his arms tightened around the little body he was holding.

“You will take it away? Where will you bring it?”

“To the place where it belongs, until it´s strong enough and developed the abilities which are necessary to wander on your earth.”

Mike was bewildered.

“What kind of abilities?”

Harvey sighed again but didn´t answer Mike. He finally took the baby out of Mike´s arms and Mike let it reluctantly happen. His gaze followed Harvey and the baby intently and when Harvey laid it back into the cradle Mike caught a short glimpse of a little deep-red skinned arm with what seemed to be claws instead of fingers.

His eyes went wide and a shudder captured his body again, though not as strong as the first time his look had fallen on the cradle

Harvey had realized his reaction.

“Above all it needs to learn how to disguise itself before it can come back into your sphere of reality.”

Mike swallowed and evaded Harvey´s gaze.

“So it´s truly a monster,” he said with a thin voice, half asking, half stating.

There was a change in Harvey´s attitude at this and when he started to speak his voice suddenly sounded angry.

“You would never believe what kind of monsters you were to me at the beginning. All of you. After he had created you, long after he had already created my kind, he ordered us to kneel in front of the first one of you. I refused it. I refused to believe that he took your kind above us. That you should constitute the crown of his creation. We had more power, more abilities, more potential to develop into something mighty and beautiful. You were deficient and weak and yet he gave you the gift of a free will and the immunity to stay untouched by us.”

“I wasn´t untouched by you,” Mike replied with a mixture of anger and dread.

“Believe me, you were. All the things that constitute you I am not allowed to touch in any way according to his rules. I have no power over your soul unless you allow it. And I´m not able to change any decision you make because of your free will. It took everything from me to heal your body but if you had decided to kill yourself I wouldn´t have had the power to bring you back.”

Mike hadn´t realized that he had begun to stare at Harvey with wide open eyes. It was as if he gave him answers to questions he had never truly asked but which had been in his being from the very beginning.

“He…created your kind?” he asked with an uncertain voice. “How is this even possible?”

Harvey had approached Mike again, standing right in front of him.

“He didn´t create me as what I am now. I was a part of his entourage long before your kind existed. But when you appeared and he ordered us to acknowledge you as above us and I refused I was thrown out of his kingdom. And then I changed. Into what I am now.”

There was a pause before Mike carefully continued, a bit uncertain if he should really ask these questions or if he should know the answers at all.

“And...and all the others? I mean, it isn´t just you, right? There are more like you.”

Harvey sat down on the bed again, next to Mike.

“My entourage consists of two different kinds. One kind are the human beings who decided of their own free will to follow me. They allowed me to touch their souls, make them mine and change them into something different.”

Mike shuddered visibly.

“The other kind are my children. The ones I conceive with mortals.”

Mike looked at the cradle a few steps away. For a while he reflected about all the things Harvey had told him in the last minutes.

“You said your children are mortal too…”

Harvey´s gaze fell on the cradle as well.

“They are. That was one of my punishments. Because I refused to accept your kind as above or equal I was damned to experience mortality. He didn´t bereft me of my given eternity but I have to experience what it means to let my children go. Again and again.”

“Oh...”

As strange as it was, as this whole situation was, Mike felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. He shook it off, remembering who he was actually talking to.

“So your children just have a mortal life…” he continued calmly.

Harvey´s eyes still rested on the cradle.

“Their lives are longer than yours though. A few hundred years in your imagination of time. But for me it´s just the blink of an eye before they vanish and their energy returns into my body.”

“I guess you could repopulate the world with them though and dominate all human beings,” Mike said and briefly thought that he shouldn´t make suggestions this man could maybe actually consider.

“No,” Harvey shook his head, ”I can´t do that. I can only conceive again after one of my children died.”

Silence filled the room after that. It was heavy and created a strange atmosphere.

“One of your children had died before you…?”

Mike put a hand on his stomach.

Harvey didn´t answer or even look at him, he just stared at the cradle and then on the blood soaked bed sheets.

They sat together in an unholy silence for a while until Mike spoke again.

“I would have never believed that the devil could actually feel anything.”

“I was an angel before I became this. I was surrounded by love and light.”

He turned to Mike, facing him.

“When he repudiated me he made sure I wouldn´t forget how this love felt. So I would be always aware of my separation from him. Aware of my punishment.”

Mike bit his lips and looked down. Again he had to stop himself from feeling sympathetic.

“Do you hate the human beings?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because we were causing all of that. All that happened to you…”

“Don´t get mislead by your so called religious imprinting. I never hated you. I just think you didn´t deserve the place you got in his creation. He loved your kind more than my kind. More than me. And now there is war between me and him for you and I will take as many of you away from him as I am able to. But I don´t hate you.”

He came closer to Mike, almost leaning into him.

“There are a few ones of you I really loved. The mothers of my children. Though most of them vanished.”

Mike looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“What does that mean – they vanished? You said your children don´t kill mortal women when they give birth to them…”

“They don´t. But most of the women weren´t able to handle the thought of what had happened to them. Or the fact that I am…well, you know what I am. They simply couldn´t bear it.”

“What happened to them?”

Harvey hesitated before he answered.

“Most of them went mad, some killed themselves. In both cases I couldn´t reach them anymore or bring them back. The human mind is a part of the soul. Committing suicide is dying of your free will. I have no power over these two things.”

Mike looked down at his lap, contemplating and dealing with all the information Harvey gave him so freely. He didn´t know how to feel right now.

Suddenly he felt Harvey´s hand on his shoulder and then it was going upwards until his fingers ran through Mike´s short hair. Only after it was gone already Mike realized that this gesture hadn´t made him shudder or had terrified him. It had felt too much like _Harvey_ right in this moment.

“You are one of the few humans whose mind was strong enough to be able to bear all that you became aware of,” Harvey continued after a while. “But I already knew that your mind was extraordinary.”

He smiled at Mike.

“I will leave you now. If you step out of this door…,” he gestured to the left side of the room, ”…you will find yourself being back at your home. And don´t be afraid. The moment you will go through this door your memories are going to fade until they will become just vague pictures.”

Mike´s head snapped up at this. Before he knew what he was asking he had already formed the words.

“ _All_ memories?”

Harvey looked surprised.

“Would you actually like to keep some of this night? I doubt that.”

“No,” Mike shook his head. “Not from this night. But…”

What was he heading for? What _the hell_ was he saying? He should have been thankful that all of this would sooner or later leave his brain. Yet something inside him refused to let go.

“I…I don´t want to lose everything,” he finally choked out and gathered the rest of strength he had left inside him. He turned towards Harvey and looked him straight in the eyes.

“You owe me that! I want to keep… _him_. I was so happy with him. I don´t want to forget that he existed. Even if he didn´t.”

Mike bit his lips as he felt that tears wanted to come. Not twenty four hours ago Harvey had been a solid part of his life, had been everything in one person – boss, friend, mentor, lover, even a bit of a father figure and above all…a partner in life. Now some demonic monster had taken him away and his subconsciousness refused to acknowledge that Harvey had _become_ that monster. It was more like Harvey had died and Mike felt his chest aching over what felt like the loss of a loved one.

“I don´t want to forget,” he said again, quietly, not facing Harvey anymore. “Not _him_.”

There was a sudden movement of Harvey´s hand as he gripped Mike´s chin with thumb and index finger and turned his head towards him. It all happened in a rush, almost too fast for Mike to notice and then he felt lips being pressed against his own and a tongue which forcefully demanded entry.

For some seconds he couldn´t react, maybe didn´t _want_ to react deep inside, but then he jumped up from the bed, away from the demon who was responsible for all his pain.

“No,” he nearly screamed at Harvey. “You can´t do that anymore! I know what you are.”

Harvey looked at him in an attentive way. His voice was calm when he started to speak.

“And what am I, Mike? After all you know now, after everything I told you, am I still just a monster for you?”

Mike just stared at Harvey, his arms had gone around his own body like in an unconscious attempt to protect himself. He didn´t answer him.

“You asked me if there would be anything of _you_ inside my child. Why don´t you ask me a similar question that is even bothering you more?”

Harvey kept looking into Mike´s eyes and Mike looked back. His throat felt tight.

He took some shaky breaths and then managed to speak, trying to keep his voice from breaking while he felt the tears coming back.

“Was he just a complete lie? Skillfully invented to lead me astray?”

He came closer to Harvey, approaching him until he stood directly in front of him. The anger he suddenly felt deprived him of any fear he might have felt otherwise.

“Or…or is there anything of _him_ inside this?”

He pushed his palm against Harvey´s chest. Only after some seconds had passed he realized that he couldn´t take his hand away from the warm familiar body.

Harvey´s hand closed over Mike´s hand on his chest.

“I wasn´t lying when I told you that I loved you. Whenever I told you this.”

Mike wanted to withdraw his hand but it was held in place by Harvey´s one. Mike could actually feel a heartbeat through the layers of clothes.

“But that was not what I was asking.” Mike closed his eyes briefly, shook his head and looked down. “I don´t want the love of a demon. All I want is Harvey. The Harvey I have known.”

“And if you could have him back…?”

“No,” Mike replied harshly, this time forcefully retrieving his hand from under Harvey´s one, “You are not going to make me commit to you with a bargain like that. I told you before that I´m not willing to do that. I´m not going to trade my soul.”

“What if your soul isn´t required for that?”

Mike frowned deeply, truly confused.

“What else could you want from me?”

In the split of a second Mike felt himself being pressed with his back against a wall, Harvey´s movements again much too fast to register them for human eyes. The man stood so close to him he could feel his breath on his skin.

“Just yourself. And your body.”

Harvey´s hands started to roam over Mike´s chest and then went down to his hips.

“What?” Mike choked out, almost shocked.

Harvey bowed forward, leaning completely into Mike until his head was in the curve between Mike´s shoulder and neck. Then he licked a long swipe from Mike´s collarbone to his earlobe.

“How dare you?” Mike breathed out, involuntarily shuddering at the familiar sensation.

Harvey´s face was still buried in Mike´s neck when he started to speak.

“You said you don´t want the love of a demon. You want the love of that man you knew. But you already have the former and I will channel every thought, every emotion, every fiber in me that was him to give you the latter. I want us to continue with what we had. I want to bathe again in this energy your body radiates when you are in that special kind of ecstasy. I…want to keep loving you.”

“Good God.”

Mike actually trembled at the feeling of Harvey´s breath on his skin.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he whispered to Harvey.

“Because I don´t want to let you go if there is any chance to keep you. I have to let go so often…too often…”

Harvey´s face came up and just lingered right in front of Mike´s. This time his lips moved slowly, very slowly towards him.

Mike didn´t breathe anymore, didn´t try to turn his head to the side to avoid what was coming, didn´t move at all. He just stood there and waited for it to happen, closing his eyes the moment their lips met. The moment he realized that he couldn´t, no - _didn´t want to_ let this man go as well if there was any chance that Harvey was somewhere inside him.

For a minute it was just an innocent kiss, Harvey softly and slowly changing the angle of their touch and gently putting Mike´s lower lip between his own lips. But soon it became more and Harvey´s tongue forced its way into Mike´s mouth. Mike hadn´t realized when he had actually started to kiss back but the moment he did their tongues were already battling for the reign in his mouth.

After a while he was completely out of breath and Harvey finally retrieved his tongue from Mike´s mouth and broke the kiss. He didn´t let go off him immediately though, instead he pressed their foreheads together, his palms on the sides of Mike´s neck.

They stayed this way for several more seconds until Mike started to speak, still a bit out of breath.

“Am I going to be damned for this?”

Harvey kissed him again, shortly but thoroughly, before he answered him.

“As long as you don´t commit yourself to me your soul is unchanged and stays what it is. And when you die you can become a part of his light again.”

Mike nodded slowly but then realized that there was more to think about at this point.

“I will turn old, Harvey,” he continued with his worries and noticed that this was the first time he had called the man “Harvey” again while being in his right state of mind since the demon had revealed his true nature to him. “I will vanish much, much faster than even your children.”

“I can heal your body of whichever illness you die, I can always bring you back and renew your body as long as you want to stay at my side and as long as you don´t kill yourself of your free will. This is something I can´t do for my children.”

Harvey´s arms went down and slipped around Mike´s waist, holding him tight.

Mike felt the proximity of the other man´s body, even inhaled his familiar scent and started to move closer to him.

Then another thought went through his mind.

“Will you conceive another child with me?”

This time Harvey didn´t answer him immediately and Mike found himself holding his breath, fear running through his veins at the imagination of what that would mean for him again.

When Harvey finally spoke he looked Mike in the eyes while his own ones shone with a certain kind of affection.

“I don´t want to lie to you in this - I would like to have more children with you. But I know this means unbearable pain for you. And I don´t want you to face your own death again before your time has come. Even if you´d be aware that I could bring you back.”

Mike couldn´t help exhaling visibly after hearing it. Harvey´s arms went tighter around his body.

“I don´t want you to fear me. Or anything I will do to you.”

Mike laid his forehead against Harvey´s shoulder and Harvey´s hand went to the back of Mike´s neck, his thumb stroking the skin there like he had done so often during the last months. During their time together.

“Where will you bring me?” Mike asked after a while, his head still lying on Harvey´s shoulder.

“Nowhere.”

Harvey seemed to be surprised.

“You stay right here. My kingdom isn´t for mortals whose souls are unchanged. Even you would lose your mind if I brought you there. You just saw a vision of that, of what _I am_ there for some seconds and you could barely keep your mind from shattering.”

Mike looked up, entirely confused while he pushed the developing dread forcibly away.

“So I´m just staying here? Keep working at the firm? Lead my life like always….? Wait! Will we keep…working together?”

Harvey actually laughed at this.

“No Mike, I will vanish, my task is done here. My child is born.”

“But…,” Mike began, “…but what will the others say? Harvey Specter can´t just dissolve into thin air. Jessica and Louis. All the other partners and associates who knew you. Him…”

Mike breathed out harshly. “You!” he finally decided for.

“They won´t remember anything. So your secular secret is also safe as you are the only one who will know about it. Nobody will remember how you got into the firm and nobody will question it. For them it will be just a fact that you are there and nothing to think about. Though, of course, you won´t work for a partner anymore. You are back in the associates pool.”

Mike nearly was about to smile when he heard Harvey talking like that. It was almost like their old business conversations. It was strange but hearing Harvey saying all this, using words like “partners” or “associates pool” gave him a warm feeling inside. It felt a bit like coming home after a long and unwanted separation from everything that gave him security.

Then he thought this thing through.

“But…when you leave and you don´t take me with you…How can I reach you? How can I find you?”

Harvey gave him another passionate kiss which made Mike´s head spin a little.

“You just call for me and I will come.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike woke up in his bed due to the bright sunlight shining through his windows. He blinked a few times, disoriented. How had he gotten here? His memory was a bit blurry. The last thing he could remember had been Harvey, standing in front of him in a dark room, next to a cradle, a little bundle in his arms.

“Say goodbye to him,” Harvey had said to it and the little thing had started to chirp in a kind of sing-song which made Mike strangely sleepy. Then everything had gone dark until he had woken up a minute ago. In his own flat. He got up, swayed on somewhat shaky legs into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Had this all been just some strange nightmare? He took a sip of water from the bottle and sat down on one of the chairs. His phone lay on the table and when Mike had a look at it it said Sunday, 10:34 am. Good. Not a working day. He felt weak and he doubted that if he had overslept he would be in the state to rush to work now. He grabbed the bottle and shuffled back into his bedroom. The moment his head hit the pillow again he passed out and slept for the rest of the day.

On the following morning he felt much much better as he prepared himself for work. The pictures of the dream had become strangely clearer in his head but he tried to shut them away. How ridiculous. When he jumped on his bike he actually thought about making a joke in Harvey´s presence about it. Something like “You know, Harvey, you really have to try to be a bit more human, you wouldn´t believe what my subconsciousness actually thinks of you…” However he wasn´t prepared for the next shock to come as he stepped out of the elevator on the 34th floor.

_Pearson Tanner._

Huge silver letters on wooden ground. Mike stood in front of it, gaping at the impressing logo.

“What the hell...?” he murmured to himself and rushed to Donna´s cubicle. She greeted him friendly, but a bit impatient as if she had more important things to do than to talk to him.

“Good Morning…Mike, right? What can I do for you?”

Mike ignored the strange greeting and just burst out with his question.

“What the hell happened, Donna? Pearson Tanner? I mean… _Tanner_? Is this a hostile takeover or something?”

She looked at him, utterly confused, but then a smile spread over her face.

“I know Mike, you are young and everything and you certainly deserve your fun nights, well…or weekends, but…,” she gestured him to lean closer to her over the counter before whispering to him, “…it´s a total career killer if you can´t remember the two name partners of the firm you work at. So please boy, do yourself a favor – no more weed. Or whatever you guys take at the moment because it´s en vogue.”

Mike frowned at her and wanted to ask for Harvey, but at this moment the intercom went on.

“Donna, could you get me the files for the Mc Clarrin case? And please search for Kyle. I can´t believe the boy isn´t here yet.”

Only then Mike had the brain to look up in Harvey´s office and found Tanner sitting on Harvey´s desk. He nearly had a heart attack. Donna didn´t notice his reaction or the paleness which spread over his face. She was busy answering the man who obviously seemed to be her boss.

“The files are already there, Travis.”

“No, they aren´t.”

“Yes, they are. Left side of your desk. Probably under the Worthington files.”

Mike saw the man digging through the large amount of folders which lay on his desk until he obviously had found what he was looking for. Then he pressed the intercom button again.

“Got them. Sorry. But please I need my associate right now. Unless you didn´t hide him under my desk please go and search for him.”

Donna sighed and got up.

“Have you seen Kyle? Is he already here?” she asked Mike while almost dragging him with her.

“No, I…I haven´t been in my cubicle yet. Today…”

They had walked a few steps into the direction of the elevators when a very hectic Kyle nearly ran into them.

“Morning, Donna. Oh God, is he already here?”

“Yes, for half an hour, Kyle.”

“Shit…”

Kyle passed them without any more words, even accelerating his speed.

“Be careful kid,” Donna called after him, “this time it might not be enough if you just smile and flirt with him…”

Mike went to his cubicle after that, not noticing the people who passed him by or even Louis calling after him because of whatever. He sat down in shock and stared for another hour at a file on his desk without even realizing one word which was written.

Harvey was gone.

He really was…gone.

*******************

Six weeks later on a Friday night Mike lay in his bed after a really exhausting week, mostly because of Louis who seemed to keep hunting him as prey even more than all the other associates. He felt sleepy but his mind did what it usually had done for the last month and a half. It remembered his last encounter with Harvey in every single detail.

After that first day in the office and his talk to Donna he had actually carefully tried to get more information about the history of the firm. As it turned out Tanner was a name partner for more than five years now, even longer than Mike had been working there. Donna had been his secretary for just as long and he had brought her with him into the firm.

Nobody had ever heard of a lawyer called Harvey Specter. It was like Harvey had never existed and as Mike got aware of that it pained him to no end. It had taken him almost two weeks to accept that Harvey was really gone. But whenever he thought about all of this and about all that had happened, whenever his brain told him just to try and actually call for him Mike couldn´t do it. A part of him felt just overly ridiculous to actually consider it. What if - and this was an actual fear of him - what if his exceptional mind had become partly defective and he just had imagined Harvey all the time? Hadn´t there been a movie about this once? “A Beautiful Mind”? The brilliant genius actually suffering of schizophrenia and seeing people who weren´t really there?

No, Mike was too afraid to actually try it. Because however it would work out, it would be terrifying. If Harvey wouldn´t appear it was just a confirmation that Mike was insane to a certain degree. And if he actually would appear…everything in Mike´s being shuddered at the imagination of what that would mean.

Basically everything went down to either being insane to a considerable degree or…invoking the devil himself.

Nevertheless which option was applicable, Mike´s heart didn´t care about any of the facts. Being insane or being in touch with the devil himself – over the weeks his chest had started to ache over the separation from Harvey – no matter if he was the devil or just a paranoid illusion. He had been a solid part of Mike´s life for a considerable time and now he had just left him. Mike remembered every minute, every day of happiness and laughter and affection. And even lust.

Lust. A flash of memory captured his brain again - the last moment when Harvey had been really close to him in this dark room, standing in front of him, his hands on his body, licking the side of his neck. Mike had still been a bit afraid then but the moment Harvey had promised to be everything again that Mike loved Mike had simply given up and had let him inside.

His thoughts went further back, to the days and weeks before that incident. To nights when Harvey´s hands had been roaming all over his body, had been everywhere. Kisses and bites and Harvey´s tongue on his chest and his stomach and then on his cock, licking and sucking him until his thighs began to tremble with the effort to hold back his climax. Harvey´s hand in his hair, tugging just the right way when Mike was on his knees on Harvey´s bed, his back upright and flush against Harvey behind him, just being held in that position with a strong arm wrapped around his chest while the moon over New York was high in the sky. Harvey pushing inside him again and again and again until both of them were pouring with sweat, Harvey demanding full devotion but giving it equally back.

Mike had started to writhe on his sheets. His body had been neglected for the last weeks, there had been so many other things to think about and now that he allowed himself to remember (in case these were really memories) or to fantasize (in case he had been just delusional) he was dragging himself into a spiral of ecstasy. He couldn´t help moaning as arousal forcefully captured his body, too quick and too intense, now that he had opened the gates. He gave his dick a few firm strokes through the thin material of his cheap boxers and then shoved them down his thighs. He grasped his cock and started to jerk off, pictures of Harvey and what the man did with him constantly flooding his mind. Fucking through the tight tunnel of his own hand, imagining that it would be Harvey´s, felt good and if he would keep going it might be less than a minute until he would spill over his fingers, but a part of him wanted to prolong it.

He let go off himself and turned on his stomach, kicking his boxers as well as the blanket away in one fluid movement and curled his fingers into the pillow beneath him. He started to grind himself against the mattress, his hard cock captured between his stomach and the sheets, and enjoyed the feeling of the thrumming arousal inside while Harvey became a constant picture behind his eyelids. His dick was already leaking but every time he came close to the edge he stilled his movements, punishing himself somehow out of an unknown instinct, putting his body in real agony after a while of doing so.

After another round, after suppressing his orgasm at the last possible moment for like the sixth time, he sobbed into the pillow. His face came up, sweat running along his temples and tears streaming from his eyes.

“Harvey,” he cried out, not really aware of what he was doing, “Harvey, come. Please come...”

He sobbed again, closing his eyes and shaking his head at his own foolishness and desperation as he heard himself repeating his words quieter and quieter.

“Come…come…please, come…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. But, you know, life...

_“Come…come…please, come…”_

There was a hot breath of air in the room, like the wind in the Sahara must be like and it burnt Mike´s skin for a second.

“You have worked yourself in quite a fine state, kid. Why didn´t you call for me earlier?”

Mike shot up and almost jumped from the bed in shock.

He gazed at the naked man next to him in his bed and couldn´t help yelling.

“OH MY GOD!”

Harvey´s eyebrows went up.

“Mike - you shouldn´t say this when I am around. Unless this refers to me, of course.”

He gave Mike a sensual smile and his hand reached for Mike´s thigh, his fingertips softly stroking over the flesh.

“Now come here. You called me for a reason…as I am clearly able to see.”

He let his gaze lustfully wander over Mike´s naked body.

Mike couldn´t move, the shock still paralyzing him.

“You…came,” he simply stated the obvious.

“As I promised. You seem to be surprised. Why? I made sure you wouldn´t forget anything about me. About us. Everything must still be clear in your head…”

Harvey shuffled closer to him and took him in his arms.

When Mike´s head rested against the firm chest he lost his stupor a little.

“I thought I imagined you. And everything that had happened. There is no proof you ever existed. Nobody remembers you.”

“But I told you that that would happen. This couldn´t be such a shock for you.”

Mike didn´t reply after that.

There were some moments of silence between them.

Then Mike curled tighter into the body which was holding him and this time his fingertips started to stroke Harvey´s thigh.

“Maybe it doesn´t even matter. If…or if not. I have you back. That´s all that counts for me…”

Harvey let go of Mike and looked him in the eyes, frowning.

“Mike. You are not _imagining_ me. I´m real.”

Mike tried to embrace him again, tried to get back into these arms, but Harvey didn´t let him.

“It doesn´t matter to me,” Mike finally choked out insistently with a mixture of defiance and desperation.

“But it does matter,” Harvey replied with a sharp voice. “If you think you are becoming insane then sooner or later you actually will. And I can´t let this happen.”

His hands came up to Mike´s shoulders.

“I won´t let you slip through my fingers!”

Mike shook his head, tears of desperation gathering in his eyes.

“But there´s no other reasonable explanation for this. This…this can´t be real…”

He felt his throat becoming tight again and he was forced to suppress a sob.

“YOU can´t be real…!”

The tears were running down his cheeks now and there was nothing he could do to hold them back.

“Mike,” Harvey´s hands slid from Mike´s shoulders down to his arms, “if you really think I just exist in your head and your pretty overanalysing mind needs some kind of proof we can go outside and I will talk to every human being who crosses our way or anybody else you want me to to ensure you that they see me as well and that you aren´t insane. And if that´s not enough I will appear together with you at the firm next Monday morning and you can present me as a new client. I´m sure if this annoying Louis starts to jump around me because he´s sensing more money for his firm your mind can´t deny the fact that I´m really here for everyone to see. So tell me…,” Harvey grabbed Mike´s chin and pulled his head up, “do we need to do this?”

Mike just swallowed and didn´t answer. He bit his lips. The truth was…he didn´t want to know. Everything he was interested in was getting back in Harvey´s arms, spend the night with him in bed and just enjoy whatever that man would do with him, and not question anything anymore.

But Harvey didn´t let it slide.

“Get up!” he ordered Mike, while getting up himself and dragging Mike up by his wrist.

“No, Harvey…it´s ok, I…I believe that you do exist,” he said and tried to put a convincing expression in his voice.

“Oh, you definitely will after we went out and got some food from this Chinese take-away you like so much. And after you saw me talking to Kim Chang.”

Mike sighed inaudibly but didn´t move.

“This is not necessary.”

“Yes, it is. Get up!” Harvey repeated himself, this time a bit harsher.

Mike finally got up. Ok, he was hungry and Mr. Chang´s Chinese Food was one of his favorite places. He found it and got to know Kim Chang just a few days after he had moved to New York and long before he had even met Harvey.

When he and Harvey had been together they had always ordered the dishes to be delivered, even though it was just a five minute walk from Mike´s place to the restaurant.

Mike grabbed his boxer shorts from the floor, put them on, and then moved towards the chair where the rest of his clothes lay on. When he held his sweatshirt in his hands he remembered that Harvey had been naked too and turned around to ask him if he needed anything.

His mind still hadn´t got used to the fact that Harvey was not the human being he had once known and when he saw him sitting at the edge of his bed, suddenly fully dressed in a fancy suit which hadn´t been there before, he couldn´t help gasping a little.

Harvey looked at him with attentive eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

“I…yes. Let´s go.”

They walked slowly through the quite cold night air and Mike started to shiver a bit, whether because of the mere coldness or the thought of _who_ was actually walking by his side, he couldn´t really say. He wanted Harvey, nobody and nothing else, so he tried to focus on just the fact that it was Harvey who was with him and that everything was like it had been before.

Kim Chang, an old man in his 70s, greeted him friendly, like he always did when Mike came over to grab some food after a long and stressful day in the office.

“Mr. Ross, good to see you. And I see you have company today. A lawyer colleague from your firm?”

Mr. Chang smiled at Harvey and Harvey smiled back politely.

“Er…no. Just…”

“I´m Harvey,” Harvey interrupted Mike and reached out his hand towards Mr. Chang. “I was working together with Mike for a while. I left New York a few weeks ago.”

_Look at this, he doesn´t even lie._

The thought went through Mike´s brain before he could stop it, along with an unwanted bible quotation; something about the devil being the father of lies. Sometimes Mike truly hated his ability of memorizing texts he had just read once. He rubbed his temples quickly.

_Just get it out of your brain. This is Harvey. Your Harvey._

“So now you´re back for a short visit?” Mr. Chang continued talking to Harvey.

“I actually hoped to stay longer than just for a short visit,” Harvey replied, quickly but tenderly letting his hand run over Mike´s back.

It had just been briefly, but the small intimate contact had not gone unnoticed by Mr. Chang.

He didn´t comment on it though, just a little knowing smile appeared on his lips.

“That´s good. I think Mr. Ross could use some company once in a while. Just work and nothing else – it´s not good for your Qi.”

“I absolutely agree,” Harvey replied to this and turned his head towards Mike. “I really wouldn´t want him to lose any of his vital energy.” He emphasized the last word a bit and Mike immediately had to think of their conversation in this dark room when Harvey was about to lure him into staying together with him. _“I want to bathe again in this energy your body radiates when you are in that special kind of ecstasy.”_

“Good Chinese food will also help keeping up one´s Qi,” Mr. Chang joked. “The usual, Mr. Ross?”

“Er…yes, please.”

“And for you, Mr.?” he turned to Harvey.

“I'll take the same as Mike.”

Mr. Chang turned around and began to wrap two portions of Mike´s favorite dish – Peking roasted duck and fried rice.

While he was busy Harvey put his arm around Mike´s waist and pulled him closer to him, this time letting the touch last a bit longer.

“Convinced now?” he whispered to him.

“Of what? That a person I knew before I got to know _you_ and who is obviously real, sees you too and that I´m not insane? Yes, sure…” Mike answered, but Harvey felt him tensing under his touch.

“You look as if you would rather have had it the other way round.”

Mike took a deep breath. Now that everything became obvious he had to face reality and could no longer avoid answering the final question. Which he actually had done for almost two months with not calling for Harvey, though his heart had started to ache more and more. A part of him was glad that his mind was intact, yet another part started to become scared again given the whole truth.

“Just…give me some time. All this is just…I mean, what you are…”

He ran his hand across his face.

Harvey´s other arm came around Mike´s waist as well and now he was pulling him in a tight embrace, obviously not caring anymore if Mr. Chang would see this or not.

“Don´t be afraid of me, my beautiful human being,” he whispered to him. “There is no need to be afraid of me.”

And then Harvey´s fingers were suddenly in Mike´s hair, briefly stroking the back of his head.

“Don´t you remember _me_ anymore? _Us_? Together?”

Mike swallowed and Harvey´s lips lingered in front of his, but not yet kissing him.

“Come on, Mike,” Harvey whispered to him once more and Mike could feel hot breath on his lips, “open up yourself for me again. Let me in.”

“You´re gonna be Harvey for me…” Mike asked, but it was more of a statement. A demand. A clarification.

“That´s what I promised you.”

“ _Just_ Harvey…” Mike breathed out and then he didn´t hold back any longer and closed the small distance between their lips, kissing _Harvey_ for the first time again in weeks.

It felt good. So incredibly good. How had he even managed to go almost two months without him? He didn´t want to ever be without him again. This was Harvey. He was back. He returned to him. Everything was fine.

The moment Mike´s lips had met Harvey´s, Harvey had started to reciprocate the kiss and even pushed further, his tongue trying to get into Mike´s mouth. However, even though Mike parted his lips almost immediately, he was just able to get a short taste of him, because right at this moment Mr. Chang turned around, clearly catching them, and cleared his throat.

“Your food, Mr. Ross. I also added some spring rolls. Free of charge for a steady customer like you, of course.”

Mike pulled himself quickly out of Harvey´s embrace, blushed heavily but couldn´t help smiling.

He paid for Harvey´s and his food and gave Mr. Chang a generous tip (like always) which would probably cover the added spring rolls but Mike didn´t care.

“Thank you, Mr. Ross. A nice evening for you and your friend.”

“For you too, Mr. Chang.”

They left the little restaurant and stepped out on the street. It was still cold, but Mike didn´t feel it any more. He felt good. Really good. Just after a few steps he noticed Harvey´s hand on his hand at his side, slowly trying to intertwine his fingers with Mike´s. It was almost like a small question. When Mike let it happen and started to reciprocate it, Harvey suddenly stopped walking.

“Harvey, what…?”

Harvey didn´t reply, he just grabbed Mike´s arm and dragged him into a small and dark back alley, the movement so sudden and unexpected that Mike almost dropped the packages with their food.

Mike found himself pressed against a cold exterior wall of a house with Harvey in front of him. Again Mike had to think of the last time they had met in this dark room, and it slowly became obvious that Harvey seemed to like Mike being left without a possibility of retreat.

“So you´re mine again, right? Mike? You´re not afraid anymore. You are…mine again?”

Harvey stared at him with intense brown eyes and Mike blinked for a second.

“There is no need to be afraid of you,” he finally calmly repeated Harvey´s words from minutes ago.

His free hand which was not holding their food came up and tangled in Harvey´s hair.

“You are _Harvey_ …for me. That´s everything I need to know. And actually ever want to know about you.”

“Just Harvey…” Harvey whispered, repeating Mike´s words from minutes ago as well.

There was a brief flicker of something Mike couldn´t assess on his face, but then there was just...passion.

Harvey leaned in closer and finally pressed his body against Mike´s.

“So…,” his voice became like honey, “you held yourself back from calling for me for such a long time. You must be so _hungry_ …And I am as well.”

He was clearly not referring to food.

A sensual kiss was placed on the side of Mike´s neck and Mike could actually feel his cock twitch and harden in his trousers.

“Oh,” he breathed out, pulling himself together, “but you told me even centuries felt just like the blink of an eye for you.”

He swallowed right after he heard it coming out of his own mouth and shook his head a little bit.

 _“Just Harvey. Just Harvey,”_ he repeated in his mind, calming himself. _“Everything is fine.”_

“Even a day can feel endless when you are without something you long for. Even for me.”

Harvey´s arms went around Mike´s hips and his hands actually grabbed his buttocks, while he pressed himself harder against the younger man´s body.

They both could feel their distinct erections through the layers of clothes.

“Harvey…”

“Tell me what you want me to do with you tonight.”

“I…uh…”

Harvey licked over Mike´s lips, his breath accelerating. Then he kissed him gently.

“You were always so shy talking about the things you wanted. I think we should do something about this.”

Harvey bent down a bit and nipped at Mike´s throat and Mike´s head fell back, softly hitting the wall behind him. Then he felt Harvey´s tongue on his skin and it was slowly licking its way upwards over his throat and neck to his earlobe. Mike shuddered in upcoming ecstasy.

“Mike,” Harvey whispered again and it was overly sensual and full of longing. “Tell me. Tell me what you want. What you fantasized about before you decided to call for me.”

His tongue circled over Mike´s earlobe and then he bit carefully down.

Mike moaned and slipped his free arm around Harvey´s waist, dragging him even closer to his body. His hips rubbed a few times against Harvey of their own accord.

“Come on, my beautiful human, let me know,” Harvey continued in this sensual voice. “Let me know how I can pleasure you best tonight.”

It was just then that Mike lost it.

He couldn´t stop the movement of his hips any more, they just rolled uncontrolled against Harvey´s. He was so hard it hurt.

“I want…I want you to suck me…” he gasped helplessly. “I want…I need your tongue on me…” In his head things started to spin at the imagination. “I want my cock in your mouth while….while I´m sucking _you_... Oh, heaven help me…”

Mike´s head shot forward, his lips claiming Harvey´s in an absolutely messy and passionate kiss. He was nearly devouring him but he couldn´t hold back any longer. All he felt was _need_ right now.

When he finally pulled away for air Harvey smiled at him, being clearly out of breath as well.

“We will do that, Mike. Your beloved sixty-nine. And everything else. Everything you want.”

Mike´s eyes rolled back in his head for a split second and then he heard himself growl in a voice he wouldn´t have recognized as his own if he hadn´t known that it was his. Both of his hands suddenly grabbed Harvey´s waist tightly, the handles of the plastic bag with their food wrapped around his left wrist and just dangling from it, and then he turned them around, so it was Harvey this time who was pressed with his back against the cold stone wall with no possibility of retreat.

“Everything I want?” Mike panted at him.

He pushed forward again and shoved his tongue in Harvey´s mouth even before their lips had met. Harvey actually sucked at it.

“Everything you want, Mike” he confirmed in a breathy voice as soon as Mike had let go of him again.

Mike looked Harvey in the eyes without blinking, his pupils blown wide.

“I want you to make me come as often as possible... Damn it, I want to make a fucking mess all over your body…”

Harvey had clearly pushed him beyond all borders of his usual shyness.

They stared at each other for several more seconds and then Harvey´s hand wrapped around Mike´s neck.

“Come here.”

He pulled Mike in a deep kiss again, eyes closed, Mike´s body pressed tightly against his, and their tongues played with each other until nothing existed but this, them, here and now, and the frantic rush of blood in their veins.

If they wouldn´t have been so wrapped up in each other, they might have recognized them sooner. But when they did, it was already too late.

Mike stumbled to the side, ripped from Harvey´s arms in a split second, and his vision blurred for a moment from the heavy punch against his temple.

He fell to the ground, his hands scraping across the cold and dirty asphalt, preventing himself from hitting the ground with his head at the very last moment.

“Damn faggots. Someone should beat the shit out of you. You fucking perverts.”

Mike turned around on his back, still lying on the dirty ground.

He blinked and just was able to recognize three men standing above him before he was kicked in the stomach, moaned in pain and curled into a ball.

“What, you little queer, you don´t like that?”

The men laughed and two of them turned towards Harvey who was approaching them slowly and dangerously with a deep feral, utterly non-human like growl.


End file.
